Sweet Tooth
by velocity37
Summary: The team is on the trail of a serial killer that murders his ex-girlfriends. But what happens when one of their own is next on the list?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: This is my first story on fanfiction... ever! I'll take constructive criticism, but please, no flames. There's a big difference. Thank you for popping in to read it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters on the show; ABC does. I am also not getting any money off of this.  
  
~*~  
  
Warrick stepped over the yellow tape and walked up to Grissom who was kneeling over a half-naked woman.  
  
"What do we have here, besides the obvious?"  
  
Grissom sighed without looking up. "From what I can tell, she's been here for only a few hours. No signs of rotting or maggots yet."  
  
Warrick skimmed the area around her. "No blood. She was stabbed and hit upside the head in another area and dropped here. Somewhere we have another crime scene."  
  
"Probably...." Something by the body caught Grissom's eye. He reached into his kit and pulled out a pair of tweezers. He picked up a piece of chocolate.  
  
Grissom looked up at Warrick. "Someone has a sweet tooth."  
  
Grissom carefully took out the piece of chocolate and poured a liquid, plastic substance onto it. He waited for it to harden. He pulled it off of the chocolate which revealed a bite mark on the hardened plastic. He walked down the hall to see Greg.  
  
"Greg...Greg."  
  
He was jamming to Linkin Park and couldn't hear him. Grissom turned off the radio.  
  
"I know this sounds strange but, I need you to work. See if you can find out whom this bite mark belongs to."  
  
Greg dropped his earphones on the floor and grabbed the chocolate. "Right away. I'll let you know what I find out."  
  
"I'll be waiting. Call me."  
  
Grissom walked through the steel doors to find Albert, the coroner, finishing up on the body.  
  
"What do you have for me?"  
  
Albert replaced his old, bloody gloves with new ones and joined Grissom in front of the body. He pulled the cover down to show the upper part of the body. "Well, it's obvious that she has multiple stab wounds all over her body. The incisions are small so he jammed it in and out very quickly. Judging by the wound, he stabbed her in the heart last."  
  
Grissom walked around to the other side to get a better view of the wound. "Maybe she broke his heart, so he broke hers."  
  
Albert pointed to the head. "He could've stopped there. That was fatal enough. He proceeded to hit her with a blunt object in the head.  
  
"Maybe he wanted to make sure he got the job done. But which one actually killed her?"  
  
"Neither."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just what I said, the stab wounds and blow to the head appear to be for fun."  
  
Albert reached over and grabbed a piece of paper off of the table.  
  
"The tox report states that she had a small dose of cyanide in her system. It killed her instantly so he could do whatever he wanted after that."  
  
Grissom looked over at him, "Death by chocolate."  
  
Greg met Grissom at the door. "I've been looking for you."  
  
"I had a date with the coroner," Grissom replied.  
  
Greg motioned for him to follow him. "The bite marks match a Samantha Bower."  
  
"That explains how she died. He poisoned the candy and forced her to eat it."  
  
"So I suppose you already know what killed her?" Greg looked disappointed.  
  
Grissom smiled. "Always one step ahead of you."  
  
He leaned his head into the room where Catherine and Warrick were eating their lunch. "The party is over. We have to visit another murder scene. We could use your help on this, Catherine."  
  
She threw the remaining part of her sandwich in the trash. "I was finished anyway."  
  
They stood over the dead woman. Warrick noticed the wounds, "Same as the first murder. He's definitely following a pattern. He leaves nothing but the body--no evidence."  
  
Grissom put on a pair of latex gloves and picked up a small box. "Oh, I wouldn't say that. Perhaps he was hungrier this time? Hungry people leave prints."  
  
"An empty box of chocolates? Priceless!" Warrick exclaimed.  
  
"Warrick, you and Catherine visit all the candy stores in the area that sell Brewer Chocolates. I'll take this back to the lab and dust for prints."  
  
They walked towards Catherine's car. "Good, I can finish up my lunch. I'm love cream-filled chocolates," she said happily.  
  
Warrick shook his head and laughed. "Only you would say that."  
  
They had been to all of the candy stores in the areas. They walked into the last one. An old man with a friendly smile was standing behind the counter. "What can I do for you, folks?"  
  
Warrick skimmed the shelves above him while Catherine looked in the enclosed cases. "Do you happen to sell Brewer chocolates?"  
  
The man smiled. "Oh, I see, a special lady, eh?"  
  
Warrick flashed his badge. "I wish. Why would you say it's for a special lady?"  
  
The old man pointed to the shelf that held the candy. "It's a special brand-very expensive. You have to be special to receive this candy."  
  
Catherine also flashed her badge and cited her name and rank. "Do you remember if anyone bought any in the last fifteen days?"  
  
The man tapped his forehead. "Well, my memory isn't what it used to be, but I remember this guy. He had a weird look in his eyes. I asked him the same question as I asked you and he smiled and said, 'very special. They would die for this candy'. He was very creepy. He paid for the three boxes with a hundred dollar bill."  
  
Warrick jerked his head towards the man. "Did you say three boxes?"  
  
The man nodded his head. "Yeah...come to think of it, the hundred looked funny. I took it to the bank and had them check it. There is a lot of counterfeit money circulating in the area right now. You can never be too careful."  
  
They quickly thanked him and headed for the car. 


	2. Sweet Tooth chapter 2

Author's Notes: I did not write this story alone. I had a little bit of help from I'mSiriuslyCrazy. Like... with the title and grammar and a few bits and pieces of it all. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
~*~  
  
They walked up to the teller at the FDR Bank and Warrick flashed his badge to the teller and her smile faded. "I'm Warrick Brown and this is Catherine Willows. We are with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. We're looking for a certain hundred dollar bill that a man brought here from Simmon's Candy Store."  
  
She excused herself and walked over to her manager. They talked for a minute and he walked over to them. "You need to see the bill?" the manager asked.  
  
"Yes, please," Warrick answered.  
  
"It's not counterfeit. We checked it."  
  
"That's good, but we still need to see it." Warrick said firmly.  
  
He walked around the counter and they stepped into a private room where they waited. He came back holding the bill. They both looked at it.  
  
"We need to take this to check for prints."  
  
"I just can't let you come in here and take money out of the building!" the manager said raising his voice.  
  
Warrick placed it in a plastic bag. "If I steal it, you know where I work."  
  
They left the room before he had time to speak.  
  
Warrick dusted the money and shook it. When the extra dust came off, he saw a big, visible print. "Just like magic," he thought to himself. He took the print to Greg. "I need to see who these prints belong to ASAP."  
  
"I'm fine, Warrick. Thanks for asking." Greg quipped without looking up from his microscope.  
  
"Sorry, man. I'm on borrowed time. I have a strong feeling this guy will murder again. We need to find him," Warrick said with a more serious tone before he left the room.  
  
Warrick located Grissom. "Greg is running the prints for us. He bought three boxes."  
  
Grissom jumped out of his seat and started walking to the lab. "Then, he's planning a repeat performance."  
  
The three men looked at the screen hoping to speed it up. The print kept running--no match. Minutes seemed like an eternity. Finally, it stopped on a match. Grissom looked at the screen, "Call Brass," he ordered immediately.  
  
Catherine and Grissom knocked on the door with their guns pulled. No- one answered. Catherine repeated it again. "We have a warrant, open up!"  
  
They unlocked the door and walked in. It was dark. The only thing they saw was their shadows on the wall. Catherine pulled a few pictures out of a nightstand in the living room. "Gil, take a look at these? Look familiar?"  
  
He closed the cabinets that he finished searching. "The murder victims, the third picture is missing. Hopefully, she's still alive," he shook his head.  
  
He turned his attention to a box in the corner. He walked over to it and picked it up. He opened it and found a black book. He was leafing through the pages while Catherine was talking. "He is our main suspect. All we need is evidence. We need to get to his next victim before it's too late. How are we going to find her?"  
  
Grissom ran his finger down each page and stopped on a name. He looked up at Catherine.  
  
"We already have."  
  
Catherine and Grissom busted through the doors of the lab.  
  
"Nick, do you know where Sara is? She's not at home. Nick put down his coke.  
  
"She went over to Greg's to watch TV. They seem to be getting pretty close...who knew?" Nick snickered.  
  
Grissom grabbed Nick and pulled him out the door.  
  
"Someone knows, and it's not good."  
  
"Will someone tell me what's going on? Grissom, if you are jealous of their relationship, you could've come by yourself. What are we going to do? Spy on them?" Nick asked exasperated.  
  
Grissom looked irritated. "It has nothing to do with that. She can see whomever she wants."  
  
Nick still wasn't sure what was going on so he talked to Catherine. "I never dreamed they would get together."  
  
Catherine chuckled. "No, you never know about people. I'll fill you in on what's going on."  
  
They arrived at Greg's house and Grissom rang the doorbell repeatedly.  
  
"Hold on! I'm coming!" Greg opened the door holding a bowl of party mix. "Hey, come on in--the more, the merrier.  
  
Nick reached into the bowl. "I haven't had dinner yet. Are you gonna share that?"  
  
Greg handed him the bowl. "Do I have a choice?"  
  
Grissom pushed past them to find Sara in the living room. She looked away from the TV.  
  
"Hey you all. What's up?" Sara greeted them warmly.  
  
"Do you know a man named Ryan Thompson?" Grissom questioned.  
  
She thought for a moment and slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, we dated years ago, Gil but..."  
  
"Who ended the relationship?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"I did. He was a bit strange--always buying me chocolate. I hated it, but didn't have the heart to tell him."  
  
Grissom pulled an object out of his pocket. "You should have told him. He left this on your front porch."  
  
Sara didn't understand. "So, he's back in town. I don't really care."  
  
Grissom sat down beside her.  
  
"Look inside his address book."  
  
She grabbed it and started looking.  
  
"Sara, the numbers of the murder victims are marked out in red ink."  
  
Sara gasped at what she saw when she turned the next page.  
  
"My name is marked out with....blood!" 


	3. Sweet Tooth 3

Author's Notes: Hey, this is the last chapter of this story. Yeah, I know a little short, but this is my first one so you gotta give me a break! I will write a sequel to this, though, don't worry about that. I've already got it all planned out.  
  
~*~  
  
The team met up with Brass at the home of Ryan Thompson.  
  
Brass walked over to them. "We've staked out his house all day--nothing. The neighbors are positive that he always comes home at this time. Where could he be?" He asked with a worried look on his face.  
  
A dark look came over Grissom's face. "Maybe he had to make a stop before he came home. Have a few men stay here in case he comes home. I think I know where he went. Come with me!"  
  
Greg and Sara were watching TV when they heard a strange noise on the back porch.  
  
"You hear that, Sara? Stay here."  
  
All of a sudden, she heard a scuffle and someone fell to the ground. She pulled out her gun.  
  
"Greg?" Sara called out.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Greg, quit joking around. It's not nice to tease me like that." she walked slowly towards the back porch.  
  
"No, it isn't funny to tease people, Sara."  
  
She recognized the familiar voice and her blood ran cold.  
  
Ryan came through the door holding a knife and hammer.  
  
She stepped back. "I didn't know you did handy work around the house." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't. My specialty is people and you are going to be my next masterpiece."  
  
Sara gripped her gun tightly behind her. "Why are you doing this? It's over between us and has been for years," she told him, irritated.  
  
"You are all I think about, Sara. You were 'the one'. I would have done anything for you. But you just pushed me aside--and for what? Him?" He pointed to an unconscious Greg lying on the ground.  
  
"You better not have hurt Greg," she threatened.  
  
"Don't worry. Loverboy is fine. He must be a lover, not a fighter.  
  
He ran his fingers along the blade of the knife. "Yeah, you could've had it all. Now, the only thing you will have is a coffin in the cold, dark ground," he stated calmly.  
  
"If you wanted to kill me, why bother with the other two?"  
  
"Practice makes perfect, sweetheart. I wanted to get it right for you. You always were my favorite, Sara."  
  
Sara grabbed the remote and smacked him over the head with it. He fell to the ground. She jumped over him towards the door. He grabbed her ankle and she fell to the floor. Her gun slid across the room. He got to his feet and slapped her. She slammed into the wll and curled over on the floor dazed. He picked her up by her hair and slapped her hard across the face again. He pinned her head to the wall and wiped the blood off of her mouth. He put her blood to his lips.  
  
"I'm not letting you go again. I always want to remember you this way."  
  
"Yeah? Remember this!"  
  
She kicked him in the groin and he fell to his knees in pain. She stumbled into the living room looking for her gun.  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
She spun around to see him twirling the gun in his fingers. He staggered into the room, still in a bit of pain.  
  
"Still strong, I see but, not strong enough."  
  
He moved closer to her pointing the gun at her.  
  
"I had your death all planned out, but I'm willing to change it. I'm in a good mood. How do you want to die, Sara?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
He shook his head. "No, no, that's not one of the options. I tell ya what. I'll pick for you since you can't decide. I think I'll just wound you with the gun. I want you to be able to enjoy it when I carve you up and have my way with you...whichever comes first.  
  
"You sick bastard!"  
  
"Now Sara, you know I aim to please. I guarantee you'll die with a smile on your face."  
  
He slowly pointed the gun at her heart. His finger moved towards the trigger and started to press down.  
  
"I've waited years for this moment. I'll finally be satisfied," he whispered.  
  
"Yes you will be"  
  
A gun came up beside his head.  
  
"Bubba will be thrilled to satisfy you...in your jail cell. Put the gun down," Brass ordered.  
  
He slowly lowered the gun and Brass put his hands behind his back and cuffed him.  
  
He stopped in front of her. "We could've been something special, Sara."  
  
She got in his face. "Doubtful. It didn't work the first time....and by the way," She picked up the box of chocolates and threw them in his face. "I hated these chocolates."  
  
He smirked at her. "Then why did you keep them?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't. Greg loved them," she said sweetly with a smile.  
  
His smile faded as they led him out of the door. Grissom and Nick walked up beside her.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks guys."  
  
Nick put his arm around her. "Do me a favor will ya?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Try not to date crazy people." he patted her on the cheek.  
  
Catherine poked her head in the door. "Well, that would rule Greg out," she exclaimed.  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny. Oh! I hope he's OK!"  
  
She started to go to him when he came walking into the room.  
  
"Is it over? What happened? Sara, are you OK?? Before I knew it, someone hit me over the head with something really hard!" Greg said, rubbing his head.  
  
Warrick was eating some chips. "You were so brave lying there passed out on the floor."  
  
"Hey, he jumped me from behind! I didn't stand a chance," Greg protested.  
  
Nick looked over at Warrick. "Like he would have stood a chance if he didn't knock him out... Man, he did you a favor," they both started laughing.  
  
Greg was about to fire back when Sara came in and put her arms around him. "I know you would've protected me. But let's face it." She kissed him on the ear. "You're a lover, not a fighter."  
  
Everyone got the hint and walked towards the door. As soon as everyone was out, she waved and shut the door behind them.  
  
Nick was really laughing now and Warrick looked confused.  
  
"A lover? Who knew?" Warrick asked totally perplexed over the couple.  
  
Grissom turned around and started walking to his car.  
  
"You never know about people, do you?"  
  
Warrick pulled out his wallet. "Anyone for Chinese? I'll buy."  
  
"Look at all the dust fly out of there when he opened it! Since it's a rare occasion you have money, I'm taking you up on the offer." Catherine looked at Nick. "You better come. This may never happen again."  
  
"In my mind, I'm already there! Let's go, Grissom."  
  
"You all go. I'm going home and get some rest."  
  
Grissom watched the car pull away and disappear into the dark night. He looked back at Greg's house and watched the last light go off in the bedroom. He stood there a few seconds, smiled, and drove off towards his house. 


End file.
